


The most important meal of the day

by Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Lucy is SUCH a cutie, M/M, Mentions of tickling, Sam has pink hair, Samifer - Freeform, Slight Smut, something that could be taken as hair kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester/pseuds/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, fluffy, fluffy domestic destiel and samifer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most important meal of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too harsh just fluff and very slight smut at the end (destiel)

Dean opened his eyes to the dim light that was getting in from the window. He whines, changed side and tucked himself under Castiel's shoulder. Unbeknownst to him Cas had his wings around the two of them and he had cocooned them in his huge onyx black wings. Dean opened his green eyes again only to find out the Castiel's electric blue ones were watching him with an adoring wrinkle in their sides. He slowly moved forward and pressed his puffy, full, pink lips to Cas' somewhat chapped, sweet ones. He could never get enough of their taste. It was something between sunshine, summer, and all the goods in earth, heaven, hell (if there were any there) and even Avalon. To ruin their magical moment, came in Lucifer, who jumped in between them, to get away from Sam. 

Since Chuck got him out of his cage and welcomed him back to heaven, the former Devil had to prove is change, by... Falling in love with a human being. To say he was shocked was an understatement. But then his former vessel came handy. When he saw him again after all this time he just stared in awe. He felt an urge to thread his fingers to the younger Winchester's long, luscious, shiny hair. He felt that he had to make his life goal to keep him happy. And then he knew that the moose of a man would be his damnation or his second chance.

Now two years later and one and a half in their relationship, Lucifer was trying to save his sides and feet from the merciless tickling that would come. Hi might have changed his moose's hair shampoo with a coloring one.

Before Dean even managed to scream, a bubble gum - pink haired Sammy came from the door wearing a bitchface n. 8 (meaning he was equally pissed and amused - but maybe a bit more pissed). He run towards the bed and jumped on Lucifer who with a snap of his fingers vanished to the living room. Sam yelled in desperation and got off and run behind his boyfriend

"What the fuck did just happened" asked Dean before getting up and locking the door.  
"I don't know babe come back here" whines Cas.  
"I count on doing more than just that" retorted Dean, while he advanced to his boyfriend and kissed him hungrily, before getting the most important meal of his day - breakfast (in the form of a certain's blue eyed angel)


End file.
